Rumple's Rose Deleted Scene
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Requested by a guest reviewer. This is a lemon that was left out of the original story. Not necessary to read Rumple's Rose before this, but it might help place where it came from.


**This was requested a while back during Rumple's Rose. I wasn't going to make this, but I feel like this is something some might want to read. Also, fair warning, it's been a few years since I last wrote a lemon, so...yeah. Here's the "deleted scene" mentioned in chapter 35 in Rumple's Rose.**

After they put Rose to bed, Rumple and Belle turned in for the night. It had been one of the few days when Rumple was home all day, so Rose wanted to make the most of it. After a full day of playing with an active five-year-old, they both wanted nothing more than to bathe and lay in bed for the rest of the night. And that was exactly what they did, separately of course. Belle thought on that. She knew Rumple hated how he looked, yet she thought he was intriguing. His appearance sparked her interest in the best way. His hands and face were rough and rugged, yet warm and soft. She wondered if the rest of his body was the same. After she finished her bath and put on her nightgown, she made her way to Rumple's room, which was now their room. As she reached it, she stopped and knocked.

"Rumple?" She wanted to make sure he was dressed before barging in.

"Come in, my dear." She entered and smiled at him as she saw him reading her book.

"You know, I'm still not done with that one yet." He smiled at her as she made her way over to the bed.

"Just trying to see what's so interesting about it. You have a very wide range of interests, my dear." She climbed into the bed with him and looked over his shoulder at the book.

"Well, I doubt you'll completely figure that out from just the first few pages."

"No, but it does make me wish to read more." She giggled as she took the book from him.

"Well, you can read it once I'm done with it."

"So, tomorrow?" They both shared a laugh.

"Perhaps." She closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. She turned back and embraced him. He was so warm and inviting. She breathed in his scent that was so...Rumple. He held her close and kissed her forehead as they laid down together. He dimmed the candles around the room and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. It would be like this for a while before the curse. The beautiful woman in his arms would be his wife soon. She would be his and he will be hers. "Rumple?"

"Yes, love?" She bit her lip in hesitation. How could she phrase her question? He sensed her hesitation and looked down to her. "What is it, Belle?"

"Well...I was wondering...about you..." He softly chuckled.

"What about me? I thought you had the Dark One decoded already." She giggled.

"Not completely, I haven't. It's the part that he doesn't want investigated." He confused by this. What did she mean?

"Any information you wish to know is yours, Belle. You need only ask. I shall tell you anything your heart desires to know about me." He meant that to an extent, but she didn't need to know that. He would tell her anything as long as it didn't involve him still needing his magic. He knew she was still curious about that. And there was no way she would know anything of the upcoming curse. Anything else, he would gladly share with her.

"Well, it's about...this." She gently stroked his face. "I wish to know more about it. About you."

"Belle..."

"I know you don't like your appearance, but I can't help but be intrigued. Your skin is a contradiction. It's rough, yet it's soft. Course, yet soothing. I want to see more of it." Out of the question, he thought.

"The rest of me is just as the parts you see. It's nothing fascinating."

"I beg to differ. Rumple, I love everything about you, including your appearance. If anything, it's something that attracts me to you. It's unique and...I wish to explore it more." She tugged at the top button on his shirt, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, Belle." Her head snapped up and her bright blue eyes met his dark amber ones. He wasn't trying to be hurtful and he wasn't angry. The look in his eye was disgust, not towards her, but what she wanted to see. For centuries, he cursed his looks. His wavy hair, his rough and course skin, his reptilian eyes, everything. He didn't want her to see the disgusting display he was forced to live with for the past 300 years. He released her wrist and entwined their hands. "It's not something you should be exposed to, love."

"Rumple..." She kissed his hand. She then leaned up and kissed his neck. His breath caught in his throat. She kissed up his neck, to his jawline, to his cheek and stopped at the corner of his mouth. She wished she could kiss his lips, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet. Her eyes then locked with his again. He let out a shaky breath.

"Belle..."

"I love you, Rumple. I've excepted every part of you, even the dark parts. Your looks don't turn me off one bit. If they did, I wouldn't be here with you right now. We wouldn't have this between us. Any part of yourself that you hate, I love enough for the both of us. Even if you didn't look this way, it wouldn't change how I feel about you. You could be a dwarf or a troll and I would still love you. Your appearance, you magic, your darkness. They are all apart of you and I've excepted everything. When will you learn that, you stubborn man?" Rumple still couldn't believe that she loved him so much. How was he so lucky to have her?

"Oh Belle, darling..." He released her hand and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch, their eyes never leaving each other. "Are you sure this is something you really want?"

"Yes, Rumple. It is." There was no hesitation in her eyes or voice. She was completely sure about it.

"If it's too disgusting, I could always erase your memory."

"No. I want to remember it. No matter what, I want to remember what I see tonight. And if this goes missing from my memory, I will be very upset with you." He chuckled. She always knew just what to say to lighten the mood.

"Alright. If this is what you truly want, I shall show you." They both sat up and leaned against the bed post.

"Thank you, Rumple." He lifted his hand and waved it around the room. Belle thought he was lighting the room, but the candles remained dim. "What are you doing?"

"Sound-proofing the room in case you scream in horror. We don't need Rose waking up." She giggled.

"I don't think it'll be that serious, Rumple. No matter what I see, I won't scream in horror."

"You can never be too sure." She didn't respond. She knew how serious he was. She didn't want to upset him. Once he was finished with the spell, he lowered his hand to his shirt. He slowly unbuttoned it. She let him take his time, seeing how self-conscious he was. Once the shirt was undone, he looked at her one last time to make sure she was ready. She gave him a gentle smile and a nod. He then opened the shirt and removed it. Even with the dim lighting, she could see the soft shimmering of his skin. It matched his face and hands. She wanted to touch and feel it. She looked up to him.

"May I?" He was hesitant, but he nodded. She got up and swung one of her legs over his. She rested herself on his lap, straddling him. He swallowed hard at her boldness. He didn't think she wouldn't gotten that close. She sat there to get a better look since the room was so dim. She first felt his shoulders. They were big and broad like Gaston's, but they were still strong. Her hands then slowly traveled down his arms. Rumple held his breath. He was still waiting for her to show her disgust or scream at how hideous he was. There was no sign of either in her face. Only curiosity. Her hands traveled back up his arms, to his shoulders, and then down his chest. His breath hitched as one of her fingers brushed one of his nipples. She jerked her hands back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No no, sweetheart. Quite the opposite." Her curiosity spiked. Was he enjoying this? No one had touched him in so long. Perhaps he liked the treatment. She resumed her examination at his abs. There weren't bulging or rippling, but he had a small four-pack. Running around the Enchanted Forest being the Dark One and running around as a five-year-old's father must keep him in shape. She ran her hands back up to his chest. She brushed his nipple again, causing him to gasp again. She had never seen him in such a state. He looked so...vulnerable. He must really love her if he allowed her to do this. She gave him a smile as she met his eyes.

"Was it really that bad?" He returned a smile as he reached up and caressed her face.

"I suppose not. You should know I don't do this for just any woman."

"Well, I would hope not." They both chuckled. She didn't know if she restored some confidence in him about his body, but at least he could feel comfortable for the time being. An idea suddenly popped in her mind. "Rumple?"

"Yes, love?" She bit her lip, then smiled.

"I was thinking...I believe we should make this fair." He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" To answer his question, she lowered the straps on her nightgown down her shoulders. As she went to pull down the rest of it, he grabbed her hands. "What are you doing?"

"You showed me your body. It's only fair that I show you mine."

"No, no, Belle. You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. I know how hard this was for you. I want you to know that I love you just as much."

"Belle..." She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"It's alright, Rumple. I want to show you. Let me do this for you." Knowing he wouldn't change her mind, he nodded and let her proceed. In his mind, he tried to prepare to restrain himself from doing anything reckless. She pulled down the top of her nightgown and pushed it down to her waist. Rumple's eyes widened at her exposed chest. The rest of her was just as flawless as she was. He admired her small milky breasts. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and play with the two pink nipples.

"You're beautiful, Belle." Her face was pink with a heavy blush. She secretly felt embarrassed being exposed. No man has ever seen her like that. Rumple was the first and he would definitely be the last. She would feel more embarrassed about what would come next.

"You allowed me to touch you." She took his hands and held them to her face. "Touch me too."

"Belle..." The scene before him was too much. There was Belle with her chest exposed to him, her face bright with a blush, asking for him to touch her. The scene was borderline erotic. He had to resist the urge to take her right then and there. He prayed that she didn't notice his growing erection. If he tried to make an excuse to leave, she might think he didn't like her body. Keeping himself restrained, he slowly slid his hands down her face, to her neck, shoulders, and arms. He followed the same path she took. Her skin was soft and smooth. It was perfectly flawless. Bringing his hands back to her shoulders, he slowly descended to her chest. As he reached her breasts, as much as he wanted to touch and play with her little pink pearls, he went around them. Belle felt disappointed. She wanted him to touch her there. She wondered if it felt just as good for her as it did for him. He went down her breasts to her flat stomach. He wanted to go beyond her bunched up nightgown, but he knew that was pushing it. He stopped at her hips and placed his hands on them. He looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Rumple..." Her voice was breathy and she looked almost flustered. She's going to be the death of me, he thought. "Does it work for me?"

"What do you mean?" He was lost on what she was talking about. She reached up and ran her fingers over one of his nipples. He once again gasped.

"That. You get pleasure from that. Would that happen with me?" He didn't know if she was truly that innocent or if she was just trying to turn him on. Either way, it wasn't good for his self-control if this was going where he thought.

"Yes, it would. It may be even more pleasurable for you." She took his hand and brought it to her chest.

"I want you to show me. Please." His breath hitched as he felt his pants grow tighter. He was thankful she still hadn't noticed. He couldn't deny the look in her eye. Not trusting his voice, he gave her nod. He brought up his other hand and caressed both breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands. He slowly started to massage them. Belle gasped. It felt wonderful. Seeing her reaction, he gave them a little squeeze and she gave a small moan. Her face grew redder at the sound she made. She looked down at him. "Rumple..."

"Do you want me to stop?" That was the last thing she wanted.

"No. Keep going. Please." He could feel the Dark One inside of him trying to break free. He had to control himself.

"Alright." He continued massaging her lumps, giving small squeezes every now and then. Belle's small moans were driving him crazy. Unable to resist any longer, he took one of her little pink nipples between his fingers and pinched it.

"Ah! Rumple!" He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"My, my. Aren't we sensitive?" Before she could retort, he pinched the bud again, drawing another moan from her. He then rolled and twisted the bud between his fingers. Belle was in ecstasy from the simple touches. She felt a heat pool in her lower regions. Before she could say anything, she let out a loud moan as she felt Rumple's warm tongue on her nipple. She looked down and saw him licking and sucking her breasts. This only made that heat grow hotter.

"Rumple...I...ahhhh..." She couldn't form sentences anymore. His loving lips took hold of her nipple and sucked eagerly. She could barely think. She had never experienced pleasure any near that intense before and it made her want more. She took one of his hands and led it down under her nightgown. As soon as his hand made contact with her undergarments, he pulled away from her breast and jerked his hand away.

"Belle!" He was going to scold her, but he took in her appearance. An angry red blush painted her pale face, her usually bright eyes were darkened and misty, and her breath was ragged and shaky. Rumple couldn't believe his eyes. His innocent little Belle was turned on and horny. She was aroused just by him playing with her breasts. He could only imagine how she would be if they...No! He couldn't. "We should stop this, Belle. I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Her voice was low and full of lust. He had never seen her in such a way. Her entire demeanor screamed "fuck me." As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't. She would never forgive him if he took advantage of her in her current state. Besides, it was something that should be reserved for their wedding night. Sex before marriage was inappropriate.

"We still can't. We aren't husband and wife yet. I want your first time to be special." She caressed his face in her hands and met his eyes.

"As long as it's with you, it'll be special no matter when we do it. You're the only one for me, Rumple. Please. I want you, and only you, to make love to me." Rumple had a difficult decision to make at that point. He wanted nothing more than to claim her on the spot. He wanted to make her writhe in pleasure under him. He wanted to make her scream so much she would be hoarse the next day. He wanted to please her in so many ways. She was practically begging for him to take her. She was just as turned on as he was.

"If we do this, Belle, you won't be able to take it back. Once your virtue is gone, you can never get it back."

"I wouldn't want it back. It's yours to take." He couldn't deny her any longer. He could still see her innocence in her lust-filled eyes. This was something she truly wanted, and so did he. He pulled her closer and placed light kisses from her forehead to her cheek to her neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked on her delicate neck, causing more moans to escape her plump red lips. She ran her hand through his hair, occasionally scraping her nails against his scalp. He groaned against her skin. He wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her up while his other hand made it's way down her torso. She gasped as his finger gently rubbed against her sex. He was surprised by how wet she already was.

"Oh gods, Belle..." He lips trailed down her neck to her breasts, taking one of her perky nipples between his lips again. Belle was breathless at this point. Never in her life had she experienced such pleasure. While she did experiment with herself from time to time, it felt so much different when Rumple did it to her. Her body felt more sensitive. It reacted to every little touch and it was driving her crazy in the best way possible. With one hand still in his hair, she trailed her other down his chest to his torso and back. Her hand traveled down and brushed against something hard. This caused Rumple groan and bite her nipple.

"AH!" He pulled back and looked up at her, worry clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Belle! I didn't mean to do that! Are you alright?!" He saw the bite mark, causing her pink bud to turn a light shade of red. He felt ashamed. He knew they shouldn't have been doing that. She would hate him now.

"No, no. You didn't hurt me. It...actually felt good." Her blush deepened in embarrassment. His eyes widened.

"Oh, you are going to be the death of me." She giggled and kissed his forehead.

"More importantly, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. It was...just very surprising. You did nothing wrong." She knew the male anatomy enough to know what she brushed against. She had never seen a real one, let alone touched one. She had a general idea of what they looked like from illustrations from her lesson books. She bit her lip as she saw the bulge in his pants. This increased her curiosity even more. With his odd skin, how would his look? Her blush deepened even more at the thought.

"Sorry. Is it...painful?" Painful didn't even begin to describe it. His member was fully erect, begging to be released from the confines of his pants and buried inside of her.

"It's more of...discomfort than pain. Don't worry, darling. Tonight is your night and I will make it worth every second." Belle couldn't help but smile. He was such a wonderful and caring man. Despite his flaws, he was perfect to her.

"I love you, Rumple."

"I love you too, Belle." He suddenly lifted her from his lap and gently laid her on the bed with him hovering over her. "Remember, if there's anything you don't like, we'll stop. Alright?"

"I know, Rumple." He leaned down and kissed her neck. His hands landed on her breasts and he gently massaged them. She released a series of small moans. They grew louder as he pinched the perky buds. He twisted, tugged and pulled at them, causing her to moan louder and louder. One of his hand snaked down her torso underneath her bunched up nightgown and into her now soaked panties. She gasped as his warm, calloused fingers rubbed against her. "R-Rumple..."

"How is it?" Belle couldn't think straight and had to rack her brain to find the words. His fingers were slow and tantalizing, yet they were magical. She wondered if he was using magic to increase her pleasure, but she didn't want to know at that point. All she could think was...

"More. Please more." She was confused and a bit frustrated when he pulled away from her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes while he simply smiled.

"You asked for more, so I shall give you more, my sweet." He took hold of her nightgown and her panties and pulled them down her legs. Once they were off, he threw them off to the side where they were soon forgotten. He ran his hands up her smooth legs and gently took hold of her knees, pushing them apart to expose her to him. Belle felt another wave of embarrassment hit her. She was the one that wanted this, yet she felt slight discomfort with Rumple staring at her most private parts.

"Rumple..."

"You're gorgeous, Belle. Truly beautiful." She moaned as she felt his fingers return to her. He continued to rub her entrance as he kissed the insides of her thighs. He was rewarded with moans and heavy breathing from her. He was happy that he could please her. She was very sensitive and actively responsive, unlike Milah or Cora. She was truly enjoying what he was doing to her. He slowly and careful pushed a finger inside of her. She gasped and clenched around his digit. He didn't move his finger to give her time to get used to the intrusion. He gently rubbed her stomach. "Relax, sweetheart. It's alright."

It took her a few moments to get used to the sensation. While she had experimented in the past, she was too nervous to finger herself. After he felt her walls relax a bit, he moved his finger in and out of her slowly. More moans were drawn from her. Her hips slowly started to move with his finger. Seeing this, he moved a bit faster. Her hips met his movements, her volume increasing by the second. After a few more thrusts, he added a second finger. Belle thought it felt odd to be stretched in such a way, but it wasn't unpleasant. She adapted to the additional finger quickly, her hips still moving in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh, R-Rum...Rumple!" Her eyes widened in shock as he swooped down and latched onto her little bundle of nerves. Her back arched off of the bed as she almost screamed in pleasure. She didn't know what to think of what he was doing. At that moment, she could barely think at all. It was all so overstimulating. She reached down and latched onto his scalp, pulling him closer to her. Rumple smirked to himself. She was loving it. She was so overwhelmed with pleasure, she barely noticed when he added a third finger. With three fingers inside of her and Rumple's hot mouth licking and sucking her bundle, she was close to the edge. "Oh gods! Rumple! Don't stop!"

_"Oh trust me, dearie, I won't." _He continued his quest for her climax. From how she was squeezing his fingers and her screams increasing, he could tell she was getting close. He latched onto her bundle and sucked hard on it, circling it around with his tongue. Belle couldn't take much more. With a loud scream, her walls clenched around his fingers as she reached her climax. He released her bundle and slowed his fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. When she calmed down a bit, he sat up and pulled out his now drenched fingers. She looked up at him, out of breath and misty-eyed. He smiled at her. "How was it, my dear?"

"That...just...amazing..." He chuckled at her attempt to form a sentence. He picked up his discarded shirt and wiped his mouth and fingers. She stared at him in curiosity and wonder. Even with the dim lighting, she could make out his shimmering gold skin. She looked him up and down and noticed the bulge in his pants that he mentioned was uncomfortable. He helped relieve her. She wanted to return the favor. He noticed her eyeing him and smirked.

"What is it?" Biting her lip, she sat up and leaned towards him. He hissed as she rubbed his erection. He quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "No, no. None of that."

"You did it for me, Rumple. I want you to be pleasured as well." His eyes softened. She was so sweet and considerate, but he couldn't allow her to do such a vulgar thing during her first time.

"I understand, Belle, but you don't have to. Not tonight."

"But..." He pulled her up to him and kissed her forehead.

"Another time, precious." She wanted to retort, but she decided against it. She knew it was difficult for him to even get as far as they did. They were about to make love for the first time and he wanted it to be special for her. She didn't want to ruin the night with a stupid argument.

"Alright. Another time then." He smiled and kissed her again. "Now, Rumpelstiltskin, I want you to make love to me."

Giving her a gentle smile, he laid her back down on the bed. He kissed down her cheek to her neck. While he distracted her, he used his magic to remove his pants. He didn't want her to have to see him. Another reason he kept the candles so low. He sat up and lined himself up with her entrance. She could feel his heat radiating on her. She looked down to see where they met, but it was too dark too see anything. She knew he did that on purpose, but she didn't press the matter as nervousness took over her. It was her first time. She knew it was suppose to hurt the first time. She readied herself for the worst. Rumple sensed her uneasiness and caressed her cheek.

"I can take away the pain if you wish." She thought that would be better, but she didn't want that.

"No. No magic. Just you. I want you to take me as Rumpelstiltskin, not the Dark One." He was shocked at her words, but understood that was what she wanted. He would cause her pain, but he will be the one to replace that pain with pleasure.

"I'll be gentle. We'll take it as slow as you need." She nodded and he took that as the go ahead. She grabbed onto his shoulders as she felt him push his way inside of her. He was _much _bigger than his fingers were. He paused once the head was inside and waited. It didn't take her long to get used to it. She nodded and he continued to push his way through her tight hot walls. Inch by inch, he pushed deeper and deeper. He stopped when he felt her wall. Belle was amazed by his size. He was already at her wall and he wasn't even all the way in yet.

"Rumple..." He leaned down and touched their foreheads together. She knew what was coming next.

"Are you ready?" She took a deep breath before giving a single nod. He slowly pulled out a few inches, then quickly thrust back into her, breaking through her virgin barrier. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she let out a howl of pain. Rumple stayed still. His heart broke when he saw her beautiful face contort in pain. He wanted to ease her, but she didn't want magic. She wanted it to happen naturally. He planted soft kisses across her face as he told her how much he loved her over and over again. It took all of his self control not to ram into her and wallow in his own self pleasure. He loved her too much to hurt her like that. It took a minute or two for the pain to dumb down.

"It's okay, Rumple. You can move now." He nodded and kissed her forehead again. He pulled out a few inches, then gently thrust back into her. There was a slight tinge of pain, but there was also a wave of pleasure. He repeated this in a slow, steady rhythm. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable before going any further. Even from his slow and careful pace, Belle felt intense pleasure and she wanted more. "Rumple...please..."

"What is it, my sweet?" His low and husky voice sent chills through her. She didn't know he could sound so sexy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their foreheads met and they stared into each other's eyes. Rumple could she was enjoying herself, but she wanted to ask something. Perhaps she was too nervous or embarrassed to ask more of him. He leaned down and softly whispered in her ear. "Tell me what you want, Belle. This night is for you. Don't be afraid to tell me how to please you."

His voice melted her. How could be possible to be that arousing and sweet at the same time? She knew what she needed and he was more than willing to give it to her. She took and breath and leaned into his ear. "Faster. Please."

He pushed himself up and smiled down at her. He spread her legs a little wider and increased his speed. Belle's moans of pleasure grew as she clawed at Rumple's back. His thick skin prevented him from feeling any real pain, not that he cared. He wanted Belle to feel as much pleasure as she could. With every few thrusts, he increased his speed more and more, causing louder moans to escape from his love beneath him. While he went faster, Belle felt that he was still being too gentle with her. She knew he was holding back for her sake. She didn't want him to hold back anymore. "R-Rumple! H-Ahhh! H-Harder! Harder! Please!"

Rumple was stunned at her words. She sounded so desperate, so horny, so sexy. There was no way he would deny what they both wanted. He pushed himself straight up, causing Belle's arms to disconnect from him. She looked up at him with confusion and lust in her eyes, but he simply smirked at her. He lifted on of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. She wanted to question it, but a scream ripped through her throat as he grabbed her hips and rammed hard into her. He did it again and again, increasing her pleasure ten-fold.

"Oh dear gods! Rumple!" She could no longer control herself. Her screams echoed throughout the room and he fucked her into oblivion. She never thought sex would be so amazing. Rumple was amazing. His warm calloused hands, his soft gentle kisses, his low husky voice, even his oddly textured penis. Everything about him was amazing and he was making her feel pure bliss. A much louder scream burst from her as he hit a certain spot. "AHHH!"

Rumple smirked. _"There it is." _He found her special spot. He pounded into that same spot repeatedly. Her walls clenched tightly around him as she writhed in agonizing pleasure. He let out an almost animalistic grunt. He was slowly losing his self-control. Even with the dim light and her misted-over eyes, she could see he was losing it. It aroused her to see him in such a state. Needing to grip something, she reached up and grabbed the headboard of the bed. She was close, but she wasn't finished yet. She wanted him to unleash his inner beast. He was hanging on by a very thin thread and it would take much to break it.

"Rumple! Do want you want to me! GIVE ME YOUR ALL!" Something snapped inside of Rumple. He could no longer hold back. He took her legs and forced them down on the bed, spreading them as wide as they could. She felt a slight tinge of pain, but it was soon forgotten as he plunged himself deep inside of her hot, wet cavern. He leaned down and his voice resonated in her ears.

"You asked for it, dearie." He proceeded to pound much faster, harder and deeper into her. She couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs. She had released the beast. She latched onto him again and clawed at his back and shoulders. She was no longer in control of her body. He thrust into her as fast and as hard as he possibly could. His body pressed against her caused his textured chest to rub against her hardened nipples. Every one of her nerves were being assaulted and she was enjoying every second. Her climax was getting closer and closer. She clung to him for dear life.

"RUMPLE! RUMPLE! I'M...I...AHHH!" He knew she was close. He wasn't that far behind her. He suddenly lifted her from the bed and settled her on his lap. She had no time to question it as she felt him sink even deeper into her depths. His arms wrapped around her waist to keep her in place while he continued to drive into her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the fire place was suddenly lit, making the room glow. She looked down and noticed Rumple's almost black eyes, sweaty face, and ruffled hair. She still couldn't form words to say as he continued his assault on her body. He reached one hand into her hair and gripped it, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I want to see you when you orgasm. I want you to see and know that only I can make you feel this way. Only I can make you come undone like this. Only I can drive you into madness. No one else. Only me!" She eagerly nodded. He reached down and pinched her bundle of nerves as he thrust deep into her, causing her to scream as her climax took her. Her beautiful voice, blushing red face, and tightening walls was all it took for him to release deep inside of her. He slowly thrust in her a few more times, milking both of their orgasms.

When they calmed down from their highs, they both collapsed on the bed. Rumple used what little strength he had left to slowly pull out and lay beside her. They were both spent, out of breath, and exhausted. Belle could barely keep her eyes open. She and Rumple finally did it. They made love. It was sweet, it was wild, it was loving, and it was passionate. Rumple was right. No other man could possibly satisfy her like that. It may have been her first time, but nothing could compare to her true love.

"Belle, darling?" She forced herself to turn her head to look at him. She saw that his eyes were back to their normal reptilian selves. The beast was once again back in its cage and Rumple was in control again. He reached out and caressed her face. She leaned into his warm hand.

"Mmm...Rumple..."

"Are you alright, sweetheart? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" Of course he would ask such things. He was always concerned about the risk of hurting her. As for what just happened, she asked for it. She broke his self-restraint and let out his beast. She smiled as she snuggled up to him.

"No, Rumple. It was...perfect." He searched her face for any doubt or hidden pain, but he found none. All he saw was happiness and bliss. He smiled knowing he hadn't hurt the woman he loved. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad. And I suppose it was a good thing I sound-proofed the room. Although, that wasn't exactly the screaming I imagined for the night." She giggled.

"You can never be too sure, right?" He chuckled at her.

"Right." She rested her head on his chest and yawned. He chuckled. It was only natural for her to be exhausted after that sort of activity. He pulled the sheets up and covered them both.

"Rest now, my dear. I love you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Rumple." She then nuzzled under his chin as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her. Rumple put out the fireplace, leaving the room darker than it once was. He then wrapped his arms around his love and held her close as he too succumbed to sleep.

**Well, it took three days and this is what I have to show for it. What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Also, there were two other times that Belle and Rumple "got busy" in Rumple's Rose. Let me know if you want to see that, but for now, this is just a one-shot. NO FLAMES!**

**Mini-game: Count how many times Rumple used a pet name for Belle in this one-shot. For bonus points, list them and how many times they were used.  
Wasn't intended, it just happened. :)**


End file.
